


Not Yet

by TexWash



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: 2 hour wrting, Clones, Clones speak Mando'a, Cody is a little shit, Do things make sense?, Fluff, Gen, Minor Editing, No Beta, No Beta We Die Like Clones, Other, Protective Older Brothers, Shebes Squad, Soft Wars, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TexWash/pseuds/TexWash
Summary: A continuation of sheApunk89's High, High Hopes.This was the moment they'd all been waiting for. Their training was complete, after 10 years on Kamino.Rex didn't want them to go.
Relationships: Alpha-17 & CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds & CC-3636 | Wolffe, Alpha-17 & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-1010 | Fox & CC-6454 | Ponds (mentioned), CC-2224 | Cody & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-2224 | Cody & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-2224 | Cody & CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-5052 | Bly & CC-6454 | Ponds, CC-5052 | Bly & CT-7567 | Rex, CC-6454 | Ponds & CC-3636 | Wolffe, CC-6454 | Ponds & CT-7567 | Rex, CT-7567 | Rex & CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 91





	Not Yet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sheApunk89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheApunk89/gifts).
  * Inspired by [High, High Hopes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24131524) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> I’d like it to be known that 1) It’s currently 1 am and I have work in the morning 2)This was written without a Beta, no Partner Author, Pure Texy here. Most this has gotten was a minor edit done by 3 am Tex. 
> 
> **This is not part of The Painted Universe, I have a different plan for them.**
> 
> _Don't tell Bass0w0n._

The Shebes pause in front of the shining blank door separating their past from their future. Life on Kamino was coming to an end, just past the threshold lay the whole new cycle of war they had been preparing for, ever since they were first decanted ten years prior. Alpha-17 was waiting for the squad in the hall, flashing a small sad smile when he saw their protective formation.

The two eldest led the way, Ponds, and Cody, with Wolffe and Bly in perfect step behind them. Bringing up the rear was the CT who’d wormed his way into their small pack. All of them held their helmets in hand, armor painfully blank- save for Rex’s Grey Cadet plates. The Blond’s bucket caught 17’s eye, it wasn’t the typical Training Armorment- rather, somehow, he’d gotten his hands on a spare White Trooper helm, holding its visor close to his side. Hiding the Jaig Eyes painted on it poorly.

“Well, boys,” Alpha-17 took a deep breath, taking the moment to look over the, now, men he’d spent the last years raising, watching them grow and seeing their flames burn ever brighter in the darkened downpour that was Tipoca. “It’s time to go.”

Each of the Newfound Commanders straightened, making the final mental preparations to step forward. There was no turning back now.

Moving as one, the four crossed the threshold- door sliding open soundlessly -into untested territory. Leaving their youngest standing there. Soon to be alone.

Alpha-17, moving to follow his boys, pauses to look back at still Trooper. Rex’s hand curled tightly around the cusp of his new helmet, head dipping close to his chest. It didn’t take a Force Sensitive to feel the waves of grief wafting off of the kid.

“You too, Rex.” The Vod’ika straightened with shock, cheeks, and eyes pink with unfallen tears. 17 practically melted at the sight.

“Sir?” 

“You might not be ready to join them, but nothing says you can’t see them off.”

“B-but the Kaminii-”

“I’ll handle it.” Alpha-17 put a hand on Rex’s shoulder, effectively dwarfing the Small Clone. “Let’s go say goodbye.”

###### 

Ponds was shaking in his boots. He didn’t feel that he was ready for the pressure of leading his Brothers let alone working with an unknown Jetti. It helped that he’d had his brothers with him, both Cody and Bly having far more of responsibility on their shoulders with being granted the role of Marshel COmmanders. 

As they entered the next room, leaving behind their beloved Vod’ika and Ver’gebuir, he felt all of their shoulders tighten. Before the Fresh Command Squad stood a small gathering of sentients, speaking in low voices to each other. None of them had seemed to have noticed the men that had joined the slightly stuffy space, not even the pair of Kaminoan Higher-ups.

Cody clapped his heel once against the cold tiles beneath them, causing the entire squad to salute on reflex.

“Command Squadron A-17 reporting for Deployment, Sirs.” Silence fell from the powerful radiance of Cody’s announcement. Those who’d been gathered in conversation, whom Ponds could only assume to be their new Generals, separated from each other to finally observe their new guests.

They held the salute.

“Hello, there.” The Ginger man was the first to recover, offering them a soft expression that rivals that of the tall dirty blond teenager behind him. Ponds had no idea how to react- not that he could, being at attention and all. Unsurprisingly, it was Nala Se who’d called them off.

“At ease, Troopers.” In perfect sync, the Commanders clipped off the salute and moved into a displayed line, Wolffe and Ponds framing the Marshals. Allowing both parties to observe each other with minimal obstacles. Identical faces a stone wall of indifference. 

“Master Jedi, allow me to introduce our finest products of this generation. As per the Original Order, Two Marshal Commanders with Two ethically linked Commanders to assist them, for the Jedi Council.” Nala Se hardly brushed a hand towards the four Clones while speaking to the foreign beings. “CC-411, CC- 2224, CC-5052, and CC-3636. All of them are far above the top of their classes, adequately trained to serve under your High Generals.”

If she was bragging, Ponds didn’t think anyone could tell- least of all the being with darkened reciprocals and oddly shaped mask. _Could they even see under all that dark plastoid?_ The way the doctor referred to them as purely some sort of inanimate object- a product -sent a stab of ill through him. Hands tightening minutely where they were clasped at the small of his back. Even though he’d been created and trained by the Kaminoans, Ponds grew up surrounded by brothers. In his eyes, they were more than just mounds of walking thinking flesh. None of them, hopefully, thought like the Long Necks.

At the rapid amount of thoughts running through his head, Ponds almost missed the way a dark-skinned man narrowed his gaze sharply at him. Seeing through the thick plastoid armor.

Nala Se had been about to go on with her terribly objectifying speech when the door opened once more behind the wall of tall standing Troopers. Reveling two late-comers.

“Alpha-17,” Lama Su looked down his non-existent nose at the trainer with disdain, “You were not punctual. What have you brought with you, this time.” It wasn’t a question, rather an expectation.

“Cadets are not sanctioned to attend graduations. Especially Commanding assignments.” The Jedi seemed to light up at the unimpressed tone both of the Kaminoans had adopted. Nala Se was not impressed with this show of defiance, making superficial notes on possible setbacks should she decide to finally recondition the troublesome Alpha Variant.

“There’s no harm being done, Doctor, this Cadet had been training with my Squadron for the past few years. It only seemed appropriate for him to experience this with them, as he had with everything else.” Alpha-17’s clear flat tone radiated chaotic radical energy as he challenged the pair of Kaminii.

Ponds couldn’t breathe.

Their Vod’ika was here, with them. Sure his eyes were pink from emotion, but whose weren't- the Commander felt close to breaking himself. Ponds was sure he wasn’t the only one who wanted to envelop Rex’ika right then and there. The Jedi from before caught his attention, calming aura eased its way to envelop them- none of the Commanders reacted.

Rex, however, looked up sharply from his self imposed ‘banishment’ hiding behind Alpha-17. Ponds watched out of the corner of his eye as the vod looked very closely at each General. _Could he feel it too?_ Nala Se hummed in displeasure.

“Very well. This is the one exception.” The world around them turned to white noise as the Jedi turned their attention back to Lama Su’s dry words, speaking of the Clone’s functions and what-not. Alpha-17 called them over with a wave of his hand.

Hesitantly, Wolffe led the charge over to the side of the room where their, now, Old Trainer had requested. Ponds wringing his gloves together in an attempt to soothe the pained muscles underneath his skin. Cody immediately enveloped Rex’ika in a smothering embrace, neither caring about the uncomfortable digging of their armor. Helmets abandoned to clatter against the floor.

“ _Codes,_ ” Bly whispered, flashing a look back at the Jetti, keeping an eye out for any sort of reaction from the strangers. The only thing he'd caught was the quietly supportive eye of the Twi'leeki Jetti. _She appeared so fragile, when among warriors._

“K’oyacyi,” Rex pressed himself further into Cody’s neck through the muttered word, the shuttering breath following from the blond breaks Ponds’ heart further. He couldn’t take leaving the CT in such a state, with the vod practically crawling his way up Cody's chest plate in a futile effort to get even closer.

“Rex’ika,” Ponds wrapped himself around both brothers, uncaring about the possibility of unwanted onlookers, “Pare bal vencuyanir.”

None of them knew how long they stayed that way, let alone when Bly and Wolffe had joined. Alpha-17 simply keeping to himself, glaring harshly at the watching Kaminoans. Daring them.

“Commanders.” Nala Se.

The boys reluctantly broke apart from one another, Bly taking the time to take it upon himself to wipe away Rex’s drying tear tracks. Ponds joined Cody and Wolffe in having a glint of defiance hidden within their eyes- his overlayed with a thin sheet of fear for the younger Clone. Rex was a deformity. Defective on the most basic of levels: physically. It was the entire reason why the Shebse had negotiated with Fox to keep the blond’s head shorn, worked to convince Alpha-17 to assist in fast-tracking in Rex’s Command training they all knew he was more than capable of.

Even Ponds could feel the low growl Wolffe was fighting to hold back, rattling in his chest.

“Master Chief.” Cody fell into a loose ease, a challenging form. She practically sneered back, they were openly toeing the line of disobedience right in front of the Jedi she’d spent the past hours talking up and selling. A sharp smirk pulled at the scar on Cody’s face, Ponds openly grinned at the look he knew oh so well. “Generals- Alor, allow me to introduce myself: Marshal Commander CC-2224 of the 7th Sky Corps and 212th Attack Battalion.

_“My Name is Cody.”_

**Author's Note:**

> _Always wanted to tell Nala Se and Lama Su to go Kark themselves. This wasn’t how I had originally planned for it to end, but frankly thought it flowed a little better than throwing in a Wild Padawan Skywalker to interact with Cadet Rex for like 2 seconds. Didn’t really know how to get there anyway. See, this is why I’m not allowed to write by myself, things don't make sense._
> 
> **  
> _Mando’a Translations:_  
> **
> 
> Vod[e]- Sibling[s], Brother[s], Sister[s]  
> Ika- Ending meaning “Little”, Used as term of endearment  
> Kaminii- Kaminoan  
> K’oyacyi- Stay Alive- a command  
> Pare bal vencuyanir.- “Hang on and Survive”  
> Alor- Leader  
> Ver’gebuir- Hired Guardian [Almost Father]


End file.
